Akatsuki plushies!
by dbzrocks2418
Summary: what happens when the Akatsuki are turned into plushies and are in the care of a young girl? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Name: yuki caragame (car-a-gom-a) (take away the dress and necklace)file:/C:/Users/Laurie/AppData/Local/Temp/ msohtmlclip1/01/clip_  
Nicknames: kaage, shi, silver rose, yuki-chan.  
Looks: shoulder length black hair with red highlights and red eyes. Pale skin  
Personality: calm, collected, sarcastic, bi-polar, smart, shy, murderous, quiet  
Bio: her family was abusive and cruel to her so she ran away and lived on the street's she quickly learned how to defend herself for survival. One day police found her and informed her that her family was dead. She learned that her father was rich and now lives in a mansion by herself.  
Likes: sword's, weapon's, akatsuki, anime, blood, horror films, wolves, being alone  
Dislikes: girly thing's, the color pink, pervert's, being in group's of people, being the center of attention  
Weapon's: her sword Shi o motarasu, throwing knives, basically all knives


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki's pov  
I was walking home from school cut that I was limping. The bully's had been extra harsh today but on the bright side it was only a week until summer. No more bully's no more cruel teacher's I thought happily. Since I didn't want to go home I turned on one too late by skillet. I was in love with the song. I always felt like it fit me. I closed my eyes and pictured what my life would have been like if I had a normal family. In my distraction I didn't notice that I had entered the forest.  
I opened my eyes again I had gone farther than I had planned to. It was getting dark too. I was glad I always kept a flash light and blanket in my messenger bag. It was akatsuki styled. I think I'll just sleep in a tree tonight. I mumbled. By now it was dark and I could only see the outlines of the tree's I walked up to the closest one and climbed it. I had slept in trees multiple times before so I wasn't worried. I found a nice thick branch and sat down on it. I had my back to the trunk and my feet stretched out in front of me. I hung my bad on a branch above me. I had always had trouble sleeping so I just turned on some music. I decided that I didn't care what I listened to. So I put my mp3 on scramble. Open wound's came on. I smiled how perfect. I hummed along after listening to a few other songs' I turned off the music and fell asleep.  
When I awoke again it liked like it was noon thank goodness it was the weekend. I sighed and climbed down after grabbing my bag and stated to walk in the direction of my house.

sorry it's short  
disclaimer I do not own the akatsuki


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki's pov  
I was looking up at my mansion with an unreadable face. I sighed dropping all my thoughts and walked up to the front gate my bag occasionally bouncing against my leg. Making sure to shut it behind me. I walked up to the front door and went inside. (A/n: I'm not going to describe the house I'm leaving it to your imaginations) kicking off my black converse and setting down my bag I decided I wanted to play some music. I walked up to my music room. I adjusted all the equipment and hit record I started to sing a song fall for you by secondhand serenade while playing my guitar. I was only through the first verse when I heard the doorbell. _That's strange _I thought _it can't be anyone from school or any friend's._ I didn't have any friends and I was a straight A student so I can't be any teacher's. I walked down to the front door. Opening the door I saw a box with my name on it. I opened it and nearly squealed with delight. I would never do it out loud but in my head no one can judge me. Konan, Pain, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame. I a ghost of a smile was on my face. Well, I'll put in my room later first I need to do something. I said softly to the plushies. Yes I know it can't be healthy for me to be talking to plushies but when you've been alone you're whole life it's nice to have something to talk to.  
I went back to my music room and hooked up the keyboard I liked how I could record notes on it. I started to play the lonely by Christina Perry.  
3 person  
The young girl started to play a song. Her voice was beautiful but it was filled with sorrow.  
**_2 a.m., where do I begin?_**  
**_Crying off my face again_**  
**_The silent sounds of loneliness_**  
**_ Wants to follow me to bed_**

**_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_**

**_Dancing slowly in an empty room_**  
**_Can the lonely take the place of you?_**  
**_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_**  
**_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_**

**_Too afraid to go inside For the pain of one more loveless night _**  
**_But the loneliness will stay with me_**  
**_And hold me 'til I fall asleep_** tear's started to fall down her face

**_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most _**  
**_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_**  
**_Dancing slowly in an empty room _**  
**_Can the lonely take the place of you?_**  
**_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_**  
**_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_**  
**_Broken pieces of A barely breathing story _**  
**_Where there once was love_**  
**_Now there's only me and the lonely_**  
**_Dancing slowly in an empty room _**  
**_Can the lonely take the place of you?_**  
**_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_**  
**_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_**

By the time yuki was done she was close to sobbing. She didn't want to wipe them away so she kept a straight face and went over to pick up the box with the plushies she had set next to door. By now tears were flowing down her face and were landing on the plushies.  
She had stopped crying when she got to her room. Hm? She murmured. There was a crack then a sizzle then a pop next thing she knew there was smoke all around her. She could make out 10 figures through the smoke...  
cliff hanger! kind of...  
disclaimer: I do not own the akatsuki


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki's pov  
What the heck?! I muttered. When the smoke cleared the akatsuki was standing in front of me. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Before bolted to my sword shi who I keep next to my bed before I could get to it a hand shot out and grabbed my foot. I scowled and slammed my foot down on the hand. From the line of curses I'm guessing it was hidan. I grabbed my sword and held it in a basic defense position. I glared at them and said calmly and clearly "who are you and why are you here." Best to let them think I don't know them. I thought. Pein answered "I am pein that is Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame." He replied calmly. Pointing to each in turn. "The name's yuki." I stated. He nodded accepting the information I'm guessing. "Where are we?" I told them there location. "Don't lie b- owww!" Hidan was cut off by me hitting him on the head with the hilt of my sword.

"Don't swear in my house" I said calmly. "Hidan no swearing" Pein commanded. "Hai leader-sama." Hidan muttered. "The place you speak of does not exist. You must be lying" Sasori said glaring at me. I shrugged. "Why would I lie?" "It's obvious that I'm out numbered and out powered…Besides what would I gain from lying to you?" I looked him in the eye showing no fear no emotion. He stayed silent. "We're staying here." Pein stated. "Whatever" I mumbled shrugging. "I have a week left of school and I only leave for 2 hour's twice a week." I said. Pein nodded but I could tell he wasn't too happy about me leaving so often. I sighed and sheathed my sword. "There's a library down the hall it's hard to miss just look for the double door's." I stated. "Other than this room and the two first ones from the stair's the rest are free you can choose." I said and shooed them out of my room. "Wait" konan said. "What" I asked "we know nothing about you" she said. "Fine then we'll play a game I'll answer your questions and you answer mine." I said "but you know everything about us UN." Deidara stated. "Wha-"I started 'you aren't the first person to have us.' Kakuzu said. 'Ah' I said "well whatever we'll sit down in the living room and then I'll answer your questions"  
Once we got to the living room they asked the basic questions  
Name: yuki caragame  
Age: 14  
Likes to do: sword fighting, playing music, watching horror movies, drawing, writing, torturing people who annoy me, fighting  
Dislikes: swearing, people annoying me (insert glare at hidan here), drug's, pink, girly stuff  
Favorite animal: wolf  
Favorite color: silver, red, black, blue  
Favorite member: doesn't have one  
Why they needed to know some of these things I will never know. But anyway after all this was done it was about 11:00 so we went to bed.

sorry it's so short -_-"  
disclaimer: I do not own the akatsuki


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own the song nor naruto.

Yuki's pov

"Oi! Brat! Get up!" A voice screamed in my ear. "Ahh!" The person whom I had identified as hidan yelled when I punched him in the face. "What the h-" "don't even think about it" I said. "I don't enjoy being woken up and I don't enjoy nearly going deaf so if you value your life and sanity I suggest you don't do that again" I said calmly. "Whatever" hidan mumbled "just go make breakfast." He commanded. I snorted but walked down stairs anyway. "YUKI-CHAN TOBI IS HUUUUUUNGRY MAKE TOBI FOOOD" "tch what makes you think I'm going to do something for you when you're rude about it?" I replied to Tobi. "TOBI'S SORRY YUKI-CHAN" he yelled. "No need to apologize Tobi. But you need to stop yelling" by this time I was already in the kitchen making pancakes. All of the akatsuki had filed in and were sitting at the dining room table. "Listen up I'm only giving this food to you as long as you only eat it. Witch mean's no food fights and if you make a mess you clean it up, understood" they all nodded but that was probably only because I was giving them my death glare. I started to walk out "oi! Kid aren't you going to eat UN?" deidara asked. "No, I don't eat breakfast." I replied. He simply started eating again. I walked out debating whether to go to my art or music studio. I decided I didn't want them knowing about my art yet. So I started up the stairs up to my music studio. I was half way up the stairs when I noticed I had some follower's. I turned so I was facing them and raised my eye brows in a gesture. "We want to hear you sing again." Itachi spoke up. I was surprised both by the fact that someone liked my music and that Itachi spoke. I shrugged and kept walking. They followed. Once I reached it I set up all of the equipment in the right places. _What song to sing? Hmm…what about world so cold..Yeah that sound's good. _I thought. I pressed record and started.

**It starts with pain**

** Followed by hate**

** Fueled by the endless questions**

** No one can answer**

** A stain**

** Covers your heart**

** Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer**

** Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

** I don't believe that this world can be saved**

** How did you get here and when did it start**

** An innocent child with a thorn in his heart**

** What kind of world do we live in**

** Where love is divided by hate**

** Losing control of our feelings**

** We all must be dreaming this life away**

** In a world so cold**

** Are you sane? Where's the shame?**

** A moment of time passes by**

** You cannot rewind**

** Who's to blame and where did it start**

** Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?**

** Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

** I don't believe this world can't be saved**

** How did you get here and when did it start**

** An innocent child with a thorn in his heart**

** What kind of world do we live in**

** Where love is divided by hate?**

** Losing control of our feeling**

** We're dreaming this life away**

** What kind of world do we live in**

** Where love is divided by hate?**

** Selling our souls for no reason**

** We all must be dreaming this life away**

** In a world so cold**

** There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape**

** It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way**

** So how many times must you fall to your knees**

** Never, never, never, never, never do this again**

** It starts with pain followed by hate**

** Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

** And I don't believe this world can be saved**

** What kind of world do we live in**

** Where love is divided by hate**

** Losing control of our feelings**

** We're dreaming this life away**

** What kind of world do we live in**

** Where love is divided by hate?**

** Selling our souls for no reason**

** We all must be dreaming this life away**

** In a world so cold**

** In a world so cold .**

(I know its cant not can but I prefer can)

I finished to see them all staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Your really good un" deidara said." They all nodded in agreement. "Thanks" "yuki can I ask you something?" deidara asked "depends" I replied "what did the song mean by 'I don't believe this world and be saved'" he asked. "well some people believe the world can be saved but I don't" their eyes widened at that "this world is greedy and selfish and people push other's down to get themselves higher once upon a time being different was a good thing, now it's just there to bit us, if you look different, act different, think different than people think something's wrong with you. On top of that now day's money gets you everywhere even the government you have to have money to be able to campaign for president, and all the other's they don't care about the people they just care about money. I believe if they actually cared about the people, if they actually tried to make it a better world, then yes the world could be saved but no there too full of pride to do that there more concerned about hot tubs and flat screen t.v.'s then the people. And if that doesn't change I think every child, man, women, person will have to pay." I said my voice was hard but honest. They all looked at me with shock. "Who wants to go swimming?" I asked all of them raised their hands. "We'll let's get ready then." With that I walked out of the room.


End file.
